Cherish Our Stage
by Room Sized Logic
Summary: This story is my verison of the last chapter when two years have passed in kodocha : . There will be lemons in the future so look foward to that epicness :D Akito&Sana.
1. Her light

Okie dokie this ish my second story :D

I had another one but I didnt like it .; So I deleted it, that story was so lame and it was posted about 3 years ago ._____.;

I love kodocha 3 and I always thought Sana and Akito were meant to be :///D

So this ish my first kodocha story so be nice D8

This story was inspired by the song **Cherish **by **Ai Outsuka** and also the video **Draw with me **inspired me :3

Btw go watch that video on **Youtube**. It's the most beautiful, cute, and sad video I've ever seen ;____;.

_I do not own kodomo no omocha [kodocha] or any of the characters_

_v.v; If I did I would abduct Akito and keep him to myself :D_

_But like I said I dont own it; it belongs to __**Miho Obana**_

* * *

_I wonder how you are._

_Are you coming back?_

_I miss you._

_I want to be with you._

_I love you............_

**Sana's Stage.**

_It's been 2 years since Akito has left, things seem to be slowly moving on, we've stopped talking about him, it's not like we've forgotten him but we don't talk about him like we use to. For some reason I hate that we're moving forward, I want to feel that warm feeling when someone says his name or talks about the memories we had together. I need to move forward, I need to find myself. Akito Hayama, Sana Kurata loves you._

She sat up and stretched then let out a soft yawn. "What time is it?" She looked over at the clock "Hmmm, 9:45 not to late to get up, considering I stayed on the phone the whole night heling that girl out." Sana got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange-red hair seemed to be totally controlled this morning, everything seemed to be normal this morning except for some reason she felt a sudden pain in her chest, as if there was a hle there, a void. "She clenched her fist and brought it to her chest, closing her eyes. "What could this pain be? Why do I feel so empty inside." She headed to her bathroom saying good morning to her mother and Rei. Once she got to the bathroom she took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore a light pink sun dress with pink flats. She worked on her hair simply brushing it and leaving it down. "Ouch." There that sharp pain came again in her chest. She looked down to where she felt the pain "That is my heart." she slowly whispered to herself "Why are you in pain?" She looked up and smiled at herself in the mirror _Sana don't feel sad rember you promised him you'd stay happy. _She thought to herself.

Sana got out of the bathroom and looked for her manager "Rei do we have anything planned today?" Rei was eating breakfeast and looked over at here "Ah, no not today, you have a free schedule, you should try and get some rest you've been really pushing yourself lately." Rei said smiling at her. Sana nodded at him and laughed "Your right! I'm working myself to the bone! If I dont relax I"ll turn old and icky in not time!" Suddenly Sana's mother came in with her little red car "Ah! How it must feel to be young and free~! ahahahaha!" Sana laughed along with her mother "What are you talking about mama! You are young and free! You got your whole life ahead of you!" Sana jumped in the small car with her mother, together they laughed and started speeding away into the house and started creating new dents in the wall from thier horrible driving. Rei shook his head _I guess where gonna have to fix the wall again._ He let out a sigh.

Sana opened the door to her house "Later Rei! Bye Mama! I'm gonna hang out with my friends today." She headed out. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed a number. _"Hello?"_ Sana smiled "Um, Hey Fuka! I've been trying to get ahold of you the whole morning! YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT PHONES ARE FOR SO YOU CAN PICK THEM UP AND SPEAK!" Fuka laughed on the other line _"Geez Sana calm down, I was busy okay? Now what did you want?"_ "Well I was wondering where were we going to meet up again?" Fuka sighed _"Geez Sana don't you listen, your as clueless as ever. We're going to meet at the tower downtown got it, we'll be on the last floor. See you there." _"Alright see you." Click. Sana walked along the side walk she had sun glasses, she wanted to remain hidin from people or they would recognize her. Sometimes being an actresses was a pain but in the end it was worth the dedication thought Sana. She had quickly arrived at the high tower and got inside. _Fuka said it was gonna be the last floor._ Sana got into the elevator , then a women and her daughter got inside with her. She looked through the clear glass as the elevator went up. _We went on a class trip here during 6th grade. _Sana sighed. those were the days, endless laughter. The little girl next to her clung to her mother "Mommy I'm scared are we gonna fall?" Her other giggled "Of course not dear, we're very safe here." Then it entered Sana's mind_ Akito is scared of hights, I rember when we came here I kept teasing him because of his fear, I wonder if he's still scared._

Once the elevator got to the last floor Sana stepped out and saw her friends Fuka, Aya, and Tusyoshi. "Sana!!" They all yelled out. She waved to the them as she walked toward them. During thier time they talked with Sana and asked her about her upcoming projects she had. It had been awhile since they got to spend some time with her since Sana was always so busy and it was nice to spend some time with her. The day was ending fast and everyone was having a wonderful time. Sana turned and saw a vending machine "Hold up guys!" Sana called out "I'm gonna get some lemonade." She walked other to the vending machine and bought herself something to drink. She turned and saw a place to sit she slowly walked over there to sit when a flashback entered her mind. She stopped holding the lemonade in her hand and looked down "T-this, this is the place where we first kissed." The memory of her spilling the lemonade on Akito and him kissing her by surprise kept repeating. She pressed the unopen can of lemonade to her chest "It's been so long, back then I was furious at him for stealing my first kiss, but I was unaware of my own feelings for him, and now....." Her eyes widened as small tears formed in her eyes "And now I would do anything to kiss him." She fell to her knees crying _Akito Akito Akito, I want to be with you....I need to be with you._ "Sana?! What happened?" Fuka rushed over to Sana quickly holding her in her arms "This is where we..." Sana said between sobs. Aya and Tsuyoshi looked up at the spot, then Aya sadly looked at Fuka and spoke "You probably don't know this, but this is the spot where Sana and Akito first kissed." Sana nodded her head crying "I miss him so much I want to be with him." They all tryed comforting Sana until she fell asleep.

_"I tried to mask some of those fears,_

_But still every single one of those days;you were still there still in my heart."_

_"If we could have shared a deep love I thought,_

_Even if some day our time here were to end."_

_"I could imagine I would be loving you for all etenity,_

_reaching out to you forever."_

She opened her eyes, dazzed for amoment, but then her eyes adjusted. She sat up, _where am I? _She looked around and saw she was in her room. "What happened?" There was a knock on her bedroom door "Sana is it okay to come in?" It was Rei. "Come in." Sana replied. The door opened and Rei entered her room "How are you feeling?" Her asked her. She touched her forehead "I'm fine. What happened Rei?" "Apparently you passed out while you were with your friends, they called me up and I took you home." She looked down at her bed, the memory came back _I was crying about him, it's been awhile since I'd done that. _Then the phone rang. Rei left the room to go get it. "What happened to me back there, it was like the hole in my chest kept getting bigger and it kept hurting more and more." She silently whispered to herself. "Sana" Rei called out "Yes Rei?" He entered the room with the phone in his hands "It's a phonecall for you." There was a crooked smile on his face, as if he was unsure to smile or not. Sana grabbed the phone from his hands and placed it on her ear "hello?" there was a brief second of silence, until she heard him speak _"How are you Sana?" _Suddenly her heart started beating fast and she felt her cheeks get red. "A-Akito?" She questioned unable to except weither it was him or not. _"Yeah, it's me." _Suddenly she felt her face lighten up, she felt her body get warm inside. "Akito!! How have you been? Is your hand better? How are your father and sister?" he let out a small chuckle _"I can't answer all at once you know." _Her face got redder and she giggled "Oh right well how have you been?" _"I've been pretty good, and my hand has gotten alot better." _She smiled "That's good to hear." _"Listen Sana I have to make this call short, so-"_ Sana interupted him "Aww but why? We haven't spoken in the longest time an-" Now he interupted her _"I'm going goin back to japan for high school." _Suddenly her heart missed so many beats it seemed like she was gonna faint "W-what?" _"Yeah my dad has decided to let me go back to japan for high school, and I'll be back by tomorrow." _As she listened her smile got wider and wider "Tomorrow?! That's great! I can't wait to see you! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She hung up. She began jumping and dancing aroundon her bed "YYYYEEEEESSSS!!!!!" Rei who had left for a brief moment to give her privacy on the phone came running in "What happened?!" He questioned She jumped off her bed and into his hands "Rei! Rei! Rei! He's coming back tomorrow!" She danced her way to the bathroom and began fixing her face for tomorrow.

She quickly jumped into bed and got ready to sleep. She looked up at the ceiling "Tomorrow will be the first time I see him in 2 years." she told herself. She closed her eyes. _Akito I missed you so, I can't wait to see you._

* * *

I would say it's not to bad for the first chapter :3

I kinda stole lyrics to the song cherish .; Which I do not own it belongs to **Ai Outsuka**

Now go listen to that prettyful song x3

Right anyways This story is not gonna be to long, so don't expect much.

Let us see what Sana's future holds for her o-o;

I hope you liked this chapter more to come~ :)


	2. His light

Otays Here I come back :D

With Chapter 2 o3o;

The song that inspired this chapter was

**Hotaru no Hikari **by **Ikimono Gakari**

I'm sure most of you Narutards have heard of it xD

Including myself cause I love Naruto but it's not my favorite anime.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter x3

And try to ignore my horrible grammar mistakes

My last chapter had alot of them =.=;

_I do not own kodomo no omocha[kodocha] or any of the characters_

_If I did I would have made Sana and Akito go out a long time ago xD_

_The story and characters belongs to Miho Obana (Obana-desu :3)_

* * *

_I wonder what your doing right now._

_Are you happy?_

_I miss you._

_I yearn for you everyday_

_I love you...................._

**Akito's stage**

_It's been 2 years since I left japan to come here to america. Slowly I started adapting to the culture and language they have here, I've gotten pretty good at it. My hand has gotten alot better. Here in america they have alot of celebrities but no one can beat my favorite one. Sana Kurata. She may not be famous here but she beats all of these losers. Everytime I hear her name my heart feels at ease, everytime I feel like giving up I rember her smile, and then I know I can move forward. I miss her so much, but I'll see her again I know it._

"Akito time to get up for school." Natsumi called out. Akito sat up and yawned "but don't we have today off?" Akito called back. "What no way lemmie see!" Her heard papers being shuffled in the kitchen and then he heard his sister cuse "Dammit I thought today was the day of our fieldtrip! I got ready and everything." "Sucks for you, I'm going back to bed." He felt the blanket get pulled off his body "No way get up, don't be lazy now." He groaned "Come one it's our only day off on the week I wanna sleep in." He pulled the covers back from her and wrapped himself around it. His sister shook her head and took a grip of the blanket "Dammit get up Akito!" "Noo!" The pulled as if they were playing tug of war but Akito was much stronger, He pulled the blanket and Natsumi on the bed. She looked at the blanket and laughed. Ever since they moved from Japan the hayama family has gradually gotten closer and more friendly towards each other. "Will you get the hell off me Natsumi." She was on his stomach, she got off and layed beside him. He closed his eyes and wrapped the blanket around him then turned his back towards her. Natsumi sighed "Honestly Akito what would Sana say about this, Her boyfriend is gonna lay in bed asleep all day. I'm sure she wouldn't want a good for nothing husband like you." There was silence. She looked down, _maybe I shouldn't have said that _she thought to herself. Akito got up and walked toward the door. "You miss her don't you?" She softly said. Then Akito felt a sharp pain in his chest, he let out a small groan. He then opened the door "Get out, I'm gonna change." Natsumi looked down and left his room.

After getting dressed he headed for the door "I'm going with some friends, I'll be back later." "Okay. Be careful Akito." He nodded to her and headed out. He looked around as he walked, he already knew the faces of all his neighbors "Oh good morning Akito." He looked over at his nextdoor neighboor. He sighed he thought he could avoid her "Good morning Jessica." Jessica was 2 years older then Akito and he could tell she had a huge crush on him. She walked towards him and gave him a big hug, she had such a skimpy outfit today. "How are you today Aki." She started twirling her finger in his hair. He was getting annoyed. Her body was very busty she had curves in all the right places, but he didn't like her. It wasn't so much that she was ugly but he was still in love with Sana and no one can take her spot. She began speaking aganist his ear "I'm going to the movies later with a couple of friends, do you wanna come?" He quickly answered that "I've got things to do later." He pulled away from her hold on him, but she still pursed him. She then clung to his arm "Awww but Aki what could be so important that you can't spend time with me." He poliently pulled her off him "Sorry, like I said I'm busy." He walked away from her and she cursed one word which he didnt hear, then she smiled and waved at him as he walked away "I'll see you later Akito."

Akito suddenly got punched in the shoulder and then he looked at the person who did it, it was his friend Jacob. "Hey Akito I saw you turn down a date with Jessica, are you stupid or something?" Then his friend George put his arm around him "Akito did you get hit in the head or something? Jessica's the hottest girl I've ever seen, how could you turn her down?" Akito turned his head from both them "I'm not interested." His friends gasped "But Akito, Your not interested in any girls, all the girls that confessed to you on how they feel were all so hot, and you turned them all down." Jacob said looking at him suspiciously. Akito just shook his head "Just leave me alone, I already have someone I...." He paused "Nevermind." George looked at Akito "What were you gonna say about someone?" "It's nothing." Akito responded.

They stopped by a store and got ice cream then they went to the park and sat down on a bench. George and Jacob began complaining to Aktio about how he had so much power over girls and he didn't use it wisely. A cry could be heard, Akito heard it. He looked around to see who was crying and he saw a little girl on the ground crying. While his friends were complaining and argueing he walked towards the little girl. "Hey are you alright?" He asked her. The little girl kept crying and then he tryed calming her down by offering her his ice cream, then she settled down after taking the ice cream. "Can you tell me your name?" The little girl looked up at him "My names Sarah." he patted her head "Can you tell me why you were crying?" She looked up at him and was about to answer when a soccer ball hit her and her ice cream fell. Sarah looked down at her fallen ice cream and began to cry again. Then a boy came over and grabbed the soccer ball "What's wrong Sarah? Your such a crybaby." The boy said mockingly. A bunch of other boys walked behind the boy and they all laughed at Sarah. Akito cletched his teeth, he was angery. He pulled the little boy with the soccer ball and lifted him up "You think this is funny?! That little girl is crying and you think it's funny?!" The boy looked at Akito with fright "What's you name?!" Akito angerily asked "My names A-Ace." The boy reponded. Akito threw him to the ground "You better not mess with Sarah again or you'll regret it." The boy got up "Oh yeah what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it my dad's a cop!" Ace threw the ball at Sarah again and she cried even harder. Then Sarah got to her feet "I HATE YOU ACE!." she yelled and then ran away and then for a moment it was silent. Ace's face looked shocked and expersionless he then dropped the ball and walked away, while his gang followed behind.

Akito walked back to the bench and his friends were gone "Damn it those bastards left me." Akito sat down on that bench again. He looked up at the clouds The way Ace treated Sarah, it reminded him of how he was towards Sana when they first met. The image of his hands on her neck strangling her, her face without breath. Her shudered the image of her like that hurt his heart and it was even worse knowing he did it to her. He closed his eyes _If there's anything I could change; I would change the way I acted toward you before._ His mind then began rembering those memories with her, The day she pretended to be his mother while he layed on her lap _She looked so beautiful that day with her hair down_. He thought, Their first kiss, the day he helped her get through the book her mother wrote about her, that night together, That christmas eve kiss. In the beginning he hated her but the his feelings changed, he fell in-love for the first time in his life. Slowly his mind dirfted and he fell asleep on the bench.

_"Since once was it said that all great things,_

_some part had to be lost."_

_"Love is such a frightening thing,_

_That's why I run from it, yet chase after it."_

_"It's like falling in-love for the first time,_

_To the point where it feels like destiny."_

_Someones shaking me._ "Mister wake up!" Akito woke up and saw that the sun was going down he sleept through half of the day. He looked down at the little boy shaking him. "What is it?" Akito asked "It's Ace he has a knife he says he's gonna kill himself!" Akito quickly got up "Where is he?" Akito asked alarmed "Follow me." the boy said. Akito followed the boy into a alley and there was Ace holding a knife to his right hand. "Stop! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Akito yelled as he pulled the knife away. He looked down at Ace and he was crying "Just leave me alone I wanna die." Akito threw the knife in a garbage can and walked over to Ace, who was crying a river. "Why are you crying?" Akito asked. Ace cryed and spoke between sobs "It's Sarah, she hates me." He rubbed his eyes"Well of course she does look at the way you treat her." Akito responded. "But you don't understand, I knew at some point she'd say that, that was the plan, but I din't know it would hurt this much." Akito looked at Ace confused "What plan." Ace broke out crying even harder "Me and Sarah met back in kindergarden when I first moved here, I didn't know anyone and she treated me so kindly. But then this year my father told me we were moving back to california, and when I told Sarah she began to cry and then she suddenly lost her beautiful smile. I hated seeing her sad, it brakes my heart to see her like that so I thought that maybe if I make her hate me, she won't suffer once I leave, I-I did it because I'm in-love with her." Her said crying again. Akito looked at him and patted his head "That was a stupid thing to do." Ace looked up at him "Maybe if you would have told her how you feel it would have made her happier." He sat down next to him "See I have an important friend back in my hometown, and I promised her I'd get back to her, it's been 2 years since I made that promise and I still think I'll get back to her."They both looked at each other then Ace wiped his tears. "Ace!" They both turmed around and say Sarah running towards them, then she tackled Ace to the ground and began to cry. "Ace I had no idea." Ace frowned as he heard her cry, he wrapped his arms around her waist as a small blush appeared on his face. "Sarah did you hear, what we were talking about?" She nodded aganist his shoulder "Ace you don't have to kill yourself! I don't hate you! I forgive you for all you've done." She wiped in his arms and he sat up with her on his lap. Akito stood up watching them. "Ace I love you, even though your going to california I'll wait for you here." Ace blushed even more as he heard her confess to him. He nodded "I promise I'll come back."

The sky was dark and both of the kids were home safetly. Akito got home and layed on his bed. Those 2 kids reminded him of Sana and himself. He sighed then he heard his father call him. "What is it dad?" Akito asked as he walked to the kitchen where his father was sitting on the table. "Come here Akito, let's have a talk." Akito sat next to his father and waited for him to speak. "So Akito how have you liked your new life so far?" He thought for a moment the replied to his father. "It's been good, I guess." "Do you know what high school you want to go to?" "Not really." His father looked at him "How about going to Junjo high?" Akito's eyes widened "But that's in Japan does that mean?" His father smiled and lifted up a plane ticket "We're going back to japan and your the first one that's going, you'll be leaving tomorrow." Akito felt his heart jump around he felt so happy he could smile but smiling was to much stress for him.

He ran to living room and picked up the phone "What are you doing now Akito?" asked "I need to tell her." He replied running to his room.

He dialed the number which he knew by heart. His heart beat so quickly as the phone rang. _"Hello?" _It was Rei "Hey it's been awhile ." _"Ah Hayama, it's nice to hear from you again." _"Yeah it's nice to hear from you to, could I please speak with Sana?" _"Sure." _Akito could hear the rustling in the background then he heard her voice _"Hello?" _He didn't know what to say, he hadn't heard her voice in quite sometime. Then he realized he had to say something "how are you Sana." He said carefully _"A-Akito?" _He could hear her have slight difficulty saying his name "Yeah, it's me." he replied then she started asking so many things at once, he let out a chuckle, she hasn't changed at all. "I can't answer all at once you know." Her heard her giggle _what an adorable giggle _he thought to himself she asked about his hand and he told her it was doing much better. _"That's goog to hear." _He told her he was coming back tomorrow and just telling him feel alot happier inside.

Akito turned the lights off and got ready for bed _I'll see her tomorrow and this time I'll show her what she really means to me. _Just as he closed her eyes he rembered what she had said when she went to go see him off at the airport **"I'll stay a virgin so you better not cheat on me!!!" **She called out to him as he left it was kinda embarrassing o be called out like that but in his mind he felt satisfaction. "All right fine." He called back. Akito couldn't help but let out a laugh at that memory _Tomorrow your mine Kurata._

* * *

Awwww this chapter even go to me ;////;

This one I had alot of fun creating :D

Btw in case your wondering those to little kids were about 8 years old.

Well yeah once again I stole lyrics from the song **Cherish **by **Ai Outsuka**

So yeah that belongs to her and her awesomeness and stuff n.n;;

Next Chapter I promise will be very epic and stuffs! 83

So be prepared for epicness stuff o-o^

More to come~ :)


	3. Our Light

Well here it is finally :D Yes I lost interest in this story

BUT I decided to Finnish it for the few people who wanted it

If anyone still cares ; w ;

I was gonna update it and I was half way done with this chapter but I took my laptop with me when I went on vacation and it got wet and well, R.I.P Top-chan ; A ; and **yes** I gave my computer a name 3;

So I got a new laptop and named it Lap-kun owo;

Anyways .; Of course I always listen to music while writing stories so I was listening to the song **Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki** [when love ends for the first time] the **Choucho version **I mean I thought she already had a beautiful voice but when she sings this song I need a better word then beautiful o-o;

That song is another win for Supercell 3 I think they make the best vocaloid songs they should make Nagi and Choucho sing together ; w ;

I'm sorry all I'm doing is ranting D: Here is the long awaited chapter. And yeah I own nothing it all belongs to **Miho Obana **[obana desu~ owo;]

* * *

Sana bit her lip nervously as she stood next to the large windows at the airport. She knew Akito could come threw those arrival doors at any minute and so was to nervous to even stand close to those doors. _When he comes how should I should I greet him? _Thought the actress She had practiced the night before in front of her mirror but she forgot on what smile she agreed to greet him with She sighed lightly tapping her foot.

Sana turned as she felt someone pat her back "Sana are you okay?" She turned to see a worried Aya looking at her. Sana slowly nodded and went back to tapping her feet. "Don't worry everything will be okay Sana!" Fuka said as she patted Sana on the back harshly. Sana rubbed her back and gave a light smile "You guys are right, there's no reason to get so nervous right." Fuka looked at Sana in disbelief "Your saying that but your legs are shaking." Sana looked down at her legs and quickly ran to Fuka hugging her "I can't help it I haven't seen him in a long time and-" Just then a voice could be heard threw the intercom "Flight 5 America to Japan has just arrived.."

Sana quickly hide behind Fuka as they approached the arrival doors. She nervously watched as varies people walked out. Sana stared at the door when it closed and still there was no sign of Akito. Where was he? He said he would be coming back today and at this hour. Maybe He couldn't come because He still had things to do over there in America, or maybe his father changed his mind about him coming back. Sana pressed her head against Fuka's shoulder the thought of him not coming back brought tears to her eyes "Sana look there he is." Fuka said softly while rubbing Sana's head gently.

Sana looked up with wide eyes and tears still evident in her eyes as everything before her went completely white. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She wiped her tears away and smiled softly at him "Welcome back Akito." She said gently. A small blush crept at his face as she greeted him with a such a beautiful smile. Akito was happy to finally be with her again.

Akito waved at his familiar friends. Tsuyoshi ran to Akito and hugged him tightly "Akito your finally back!" the boy said sobbing against Akito. Akito sighed and patted Tsuyoshi on the back "Yeah I'm back, can you get off me?" Tsuyoshi didn't respond to his request and clinged to Akito's neck. Fuka laughed pulling the sobbing boy off Akito and threw him to the ground "Hey Akito long time no see right?" She high fived Akito and laughed as Aya walked next to Akito "Wow You've gotten so much taller." The girl said as she compared their sizes.

Sana walked over to Akito and grabbed his hand. The contact made Akito's feel like there were sparks in his stomach. Akito looked down at the girl he dreamed so much about, the girl who he _missed so much. _She was the only one who could make him feel like this even from a simple touch. "Akito does your hand feel any better?" Sana asked looking at him. The boy suddenly got nervous and couldn't respond properly so he nodded at her question. She smiled at him and raised his injured hand placing it on her face closing her eyes as she felt the warmth from it.

After that the group went to go sit down and talk about stuff. "So what is America like Akito?" Tsuyoshi asked as he held his orange juice. "It's a lot different then here I can tell you that much." "What's the best difference?" Fuka asked taking a sip of her soda. Akito thought for a second and raised his hands "The girls." Everyone stared at him in confusion. He placed his hands on his chest "The girls over there are super big here." Sana blushed and turned away angrily. _That's the first thing he has to say about his trip _She thought.

Akito looked over to her "My hand may still be alittle disabled but I can still do this." He raised his hand and put it on Sana chest. She quickly spit her coffee out and hit Akito in the head with her toy hammer. "Akito your such a perv!" Everyone around them laughed to over people it would look like the couple were fighting but there friends knew better.

As they all arrived at Sana's house everyone suddenly said they had other places to be, of course they were just saying that to give to the couple some alone time. "Where's your mom?" Akito asked. The two were sitting next to each other on Sana's couch. "My mom had to go to some author convention or something, she went to go talk about her new book..." She trailed off looking up at Akito with a blush "And I don't know where Rei is so we're alone." Akito looked down at her, temptation was rising as she looked at him with those eyes and her lips were nothing but a few inches away.

He hugged her tightly "Sana...why do you have to be so cute." He said as he hugged her. She blushed hugging him back "Akito's cute to." He pulled away from the hug and looked at her "I missed you so much." She put her hands on his chest and leaned into him abit closer "Then why didn't you just say so..." She kissed his lips immediately feeling the burst of butterflies in her stomach. Seeing him, kissing him, it made her feel like she was falling in-love all over again. He grabbed held her tightly in his arms, this is better then anything he's imagined, it felt like a jolt of static on his lips. How can 2 people be so deeply in-love after they haven't seen each other in such a long time, he never thought it to be possible.

They both pulled away from the kiss from lack of air. Sana looked up at him blushing as she rubbed her fingers against his bottom lip. He looked down at her and hugged her again, making Sana fell back and lay on the couch with Akito hugging her on top. "I love you, I love you so much Sana." He whispered aganist her ear. She hugged him tightly "Again say it again Akito." She said as she leaned against his shoulder. Akito raised up from the hug and looked into her eyes with both hands on either side of her head "I love you, more then anything in the world, even more then sushi." He said with a small smile. She smiled back at him "I love you to Akito, I always want to be with you." He blushed hearing her tell him that with such emotion. The girl raised her hands at the boy she loved gesturing to him that she wanted another hug. He complied to her request and hugged her so strongly as if after letting go of her she would dissapear. She hugged him back kissing his cheek "Akito we're already linked mentally now I want us to be linked physically."

Akito's eyes widened at her words. Everything went blank after she said that. He looked over at her questioning what she said. Was she really ready to give something like this him. She let out a small giggle at his face "I meant what I said Hayama. I said I would stay a virgin for you and only you can change that." There was silence for a few seconds "Are you sure your ready to give something like that up, especially to me?" She smiled giving his lips a quick peck. "I would give anything for you, what part of I love you is so hard to understand?" She said softly laughing as she playfully pulled his cheek. He kissed her lips, as long as she was ready there was no more time to waste he had always imagined how this sort of thing would be settled.

Akito began to her kiss jaw line and slowly lowered his kisses to her neck giving them small bites "mmph~" He looked up to see Sana with closed eyes covereing her mouth. She was trying to cover up her moans, her neck must be a sensitive . She wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently pulled her hand from her mouth "Don't cover up anything I want see and hear everything. I want to hear what kind of noises you make so I can know that I'm the only one who should be making you sound like that." He looked down at her neck, he left some marks on it then his eyes averted to her chest Sana's blush grew brighter as she seen where his eyes were staring. She reached out to his hands and placed them over her chest.

He blushed at her movement, sure he'd touched her chest but it was always a quick touch and she always dissaproved of his actions but this time she was the one putting his hands there . "Akito don't be scared to take action, My body is and will always be yours." He nodded nervously and began to unbotton her shirt all the while his heart was beating so fast. He slide her shirt down her shoulders and stared at her bra for amoment. He hesitated as he placed his hands behind her back getting ready to unstrap her bra. She smiled "Here let me help you with that." She unstrapped her bra looking up at him "Um my body isn't much so don't laugh okay?" She slid the bra straps down her shoulders and then her arms until it was completely off.

He body did grow abit but not by much, not that it really mattered to him he loved everything about her. "Stop staring so much.." Sana said blushing. Akito blushed looking away "I can't help it there so small and cute." "Stop lying you said, girls in america have thiers way bigger then this-" "I don't care about other girls I only have eyes for you.." He said looking back at her. He leaned down kissing her neck again and trailed the kissed down her chest and halted once he reached one of her breasts. He gave it a gentle lick and looked up when he heard her moan. He looked down and contiuned to do what he was doing. He took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking lightly and rubbed her other nipple as her moans got louder.

He looked up once again and the sight before him was to amazing for word. Her eyes were almost shut and her cheeks were so pink. She had her lips parted as moans escaped her mouth. Her face looked so seductive, yet so innocent at the same time, it was to _much _of a turn on. He stopped what he was doing and groaned as he felt her knee rub aganist his legs. She looked down at him trying to recover from the pleasure she just felt a seond ago "Akito?" Sana shifted her knee abit and Akito groaned again. Sana looked down at her leg and blushed as she realised where her knee was. _So even Akito makes noises like that. _She began to rub her knee more on his hard on making him groan more "Does it feel good?"

He looked up at her unable to say anything but groan. He lifted himself off of her and sat back aganist the armrest the couch. Sana sat up and rawled towards him. "Does it fell good when I touch you here?" She said as she placed her hands on his crotch. He groaned lightly in response. She laid back down and lifted her legs pulling off her panties "I'm ready whenever you are." And that was about all it took to really push Akito Hayama over the edge. He unzipped his pants and took his manhood out. He went back to her and lifted her legs placing himself between them and thrusted himself forward as his entered her.

Sana arched her back gripping onto the fabric of the couch. Akito looked down at her and hugged her leg "So-" He stopped mid sentence to groan, it was so warm, he felt so much heat. He had no idea being inside her would completely take over his senses. He looked down to see where they were connected and saw blood. He immideatly looked up at Sana to see her eyes closed with tears in them. He placed a hand on her cheek "Sana are you okay?" He asked worried. She nodded putting her hand over his "I'm fine, don't worry about it, it's small price to pay to being one with you." He wiped her tears away and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze signaling him to continue.

He leaned over her giving her a soft kiss on the lips and leaned back as he pulled out and thrusted back inside her. At first it started out at a slow pace when Akito heard her whimpering softly in pain but quickly changed to going fast when Sana's whimpers turned to moans telling him to go faster. Akito quickened his pace, he knew he was about to come at any moment. Sana grabbed both of Akito's hands and entwined there fingers together "Together, we have to come together." She managed to say between moans. He wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up pressing her body against his. Everything went white as they both reached there climax, Sana wrapped her arms around Akito's neck and placed her head aganist his shouder moaning into his ears.

After that they both stayed in that position panting and trying to catch there breaths. Sana hugged Akito tightly "I love you Akito." Akito turned to look at her face "I love you to." Both there wonderful moment was spoiled when they heard the front door open "Sana I'm home!" As Sana's mother entered the living room she saw Akito and Sana sitting next to each other on the couch wathing t.v. "Welcome back Mama." Sana said nervously. Her mother looked at them closely and smiled. "Hello Akito it's nice to see you again, how have you been?" "I've been fine, how about yourself?" Sana looked to the side of the couch and blushed when she saw her panties on the floor. She quickly picked them up and put them in her pocket.

Sana grabbedd Akito's hand pulling him from the converstion he was having with Sana's mother "We if you don't mind mama me and Akito are gonna head to my room." Sana ran upstairs pulling her boyfriend with her and losed the door behind them one they entered her room. "That was to close." Akito said sitting on the girl's bed. "Good thing we finnished in time." Sana said pulling her panties out of her pocket and putting them back on. Akito blushed and turned away "You forgot to put them on, how clueless can you be?" Sana roughly pulled his cheek "Well sorry! In case you didn't notice I didn't have enough time to put them on." Akito looked up at her and grabbed her waist pulling her into a hug. She smiled and placed her head ontop of his.

They just took a big step with there relationship Sana wasn't sure what laid ahead in the future but as long as Akito was with her, she could handle what ever happened.

* * *

Done. owo Guys I finally finnished :D

Beautiful moment and I can probaly guess there is a ton of mistakes but please bare with me ;o;

It was hard for me to write Fuka being a good friend considering the fact she's a man stealer. How dare she grab Akito's hand in front of Sana when she left to new york D8

Wanna know what I'm talking about?

/watch?v=SKSFaETM-nM

So many things I gotta say about that part of the series for one it completley made me stop disliking Naozumi he told Sana he loved her and even after rejecting him he still thinks about her happiness before his own, even though he knows her happiness is with Akito he supports her. Also Akito's face looked so sad I wanted to give him a hug D':

I had to watch random moments with Akito and Sana to get me inspired again. :D ESPEICALLY THE KISS SCENES! kyra~

So yeah I'm done and I'm glad I finally finnished. :3

Final note:

Parades by Miku Hatsune adore that song 3


End file.
